


Comfort

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had loved Jean. It wouldn't hurt so much if he hadn't, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleta/gifts).



> Another X-Men drabble and another unfamiliar pairing (at least implied)... Wistful Logan/Scott.

He had loved Jean. It wouldn't hurt so much if he hadn't, right?

But Logan couldn't silence the tiny little voice in his head calling him a hypocrite. Because how could he even pretend that his feelings had been as deep as those of the man Logan could hear sobbing from the end of the hallway.

Before he had quite realized it, Logan found himself standing in front of the door of what used to be Jean's bedroom and now sheltered only one lonely, heartbroken man.

He raised his hand to knock, but didn't. Who was he to offer comfort?


End file.
